


White Knight

by akaKarma



Series: White Knight [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Feels, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Humanity, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma
Summary: After Nate manages to convince Elder Maxton to spare Danse's life, the ex-Paladin has to adapt to his new life as an exile. Alone and isolated, Danse remains at the Listening Post Bravo where his only human contact is occasinal visit from Scribe Haylen. When Nate finally finishes dealing with the Institute and can catch his breath, he gets back to Danse only to see that he's in really bad place and naturally, he wants to comfort him...





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh God_ , Nate thought as he tiredly sat to his bed at the Prydwen. Life was just... too much these past few weeks, or when to think of that, maybe since the moment he and Nora stood before the TV and watcched the News announcing beginning of nuclear war. War really never changed, and it never ended. All his life, Nate was fighting for the good thing and he thought it will end one die. Family and life in a nice house with his beautiful wife, all that was a sign that one day, there will be peace. And now, he was sitting in a goddamn aircraft carrier, as a fresh Paladin of Brotherhood of Steel. Yeah... it never ended. He was happy with what he accomplished in past few months - aside from coping with being man out of time and entering post-apocalyptic world, he helped with rise of Minutemen, joined the Brotherhood and eventually found his wife's killer and his son... Only to learn he is the one leading the Institute - faction that kidnapped and killed people and used their technology only for their own selfish, wrong reason. So he added that to his list...

Nate realized he's just staring into the ceiling while laying on his bed and hour already passed as he was burried in his thoughts.

It was probably supposed to be one of those rare sleepless nights. Well then...

Just when he thought about maybe going to the deck and working on his Power Armor for a while, thought just appeared in his mind - _Danse_. Dammit. He hasn't seen Danse since... Since talking to him after destroying the Institute after he did. It was hard to keep track of time sometimes. Being swamped with requests and missions all day isn't exactly something that helps with that. Nate managed to talk to Scribe Haylen few days back, when he was passing through the Police Station. He... actually didn't payed their converstation too much attention because there was some ghoul problem at the settlement and three other missions from the Brotherhood, not to mention Cait and something she needed. God, was he really ignoring Dante that much? 

Nate tried to remember what Haylen said to him.

 

_"I've visited him a few times at the bunker. He seems to be doing well. Well, it's hard to tell when he's happy, but... you get what I mean. Danse is isolated... He doesn't have much in a way of supplies or ammunition, so I bring him whatever he needs. And I really think he... needs someone to spend his time with. Don't worry, I'm not implying you're neglecting him out there. By defying Maxson's orders, you've already done more than enough."_

 

Another sigh escaped his lips as he burried his face in his hands.

"You goddamn idiot," he sighted. This was the thing with trying to be good leader and good friend - sometimes it was damn hard. Nate came to greatly respect Danse. He was the one who introduced him to the Brotherhood, when he met him at the Police Station. He was basically the one that helped him find Shaun, no matter what happened between them after that. He... cared about Danse, and when he discovered he's a synth, absolutely nothing changed for him, that much he cared about him. It was hard enough to convince Elder Maxson to let Danse go and it was one of the reason why Nate was working his butt of these past few weeks. But still... It was pretty shitty thing to do, not visitting Danse for so long. There were no question - he had to go there, right now.

 

Vertibird dropped Nate off far enough from the bunker so there was no way they could suspect anything. He said something about hunting ferals so nobody really cared. As he approached the station, he noticed how strangely grim and sad it looks around. Sure, it wasn't in the middle of nowhere but... he had to wonder how he himself would have taken it - being moved from his life at Sanctuary Hills or Prydwen, both his homes and both places full of people... to here. It just seemed lonely.

When he walked closer, turrets turned to him but didn't shoot. It seemed Danse repaired them, last time they were still messed up from when his first visit.

After stepping into the elevator, Nate was thinking about what to say to Danse. What was a proper apology for being such a shitty friend? Sure, sure - he knew Danse will stubbornly instist that it's alright, that he's more than happy with the whole situation and then he will thank him again for everything again. Danse... was like that. It made Nate smile. He missed him. And there was something about seeing him out of that body armor that made him feel good. He looked a little more... human, if that wasn't too ironic comparison. Nate still saw him as a human - no matter what he was, he just couldn't bring himself to see Danse as anything else but... Danse. He embodied every reason why he joined the army in a first place, even before the bombs - he was loyal and good and wanted to help people, no matter what. He was the most selfless person he ever met. Nate also enjoyed seeing Danse cracking a smile while they drank few times after their mission at Prydwen, when he was still just a Knight - he would always look so proffesional and aloof that it was nice to see his softer side. And he had it, oh he did, he just hid it.

Interrupted by clink of the elevator, Nate swiftly lifted his head up. He got totally lost in his thoughts again. Wait - was he thinking about how great Danse is the whole way down?

Nate hardly swallowed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

When elevator doors opened, he could already see Danse's new little home. He started to repair the bunker, making it more comfortable. It wasn't just four grey walls - not Danse managed to found big mattress which he put on some pallets, making it kind-of-bed. He had small table with some guns and bullets, seemingly ready for the cleaning, and Haylen even brough him one issue of the Guns & Bullets magazine that was lying on the table.

There was no sign of Danse though so Nate slowly continued. He was probably behind the corner on his couch - that one Nate personally brough him when he visited him after getting rid of the Institute. It was stupid gift but Haylen said Danse was happy about it and at least he had somehwere to sit.

He really was there, working on repairing one of the bots. He must have been pretty concentrated to not hear the elevator.

"Um... Knock knock," Nate smiled and leaned on the wall next to him. Paladin almost jumped out of the couch, automatically grabbing for his gun, but when his eyes met with Nate's, he calmed down.

"S-Soldier. I didn't... expected anyone..." he chuckled nervously.

"I thought it might be pleasant suprise. Hope I'm not interrupting," Nate looked at the robot - it looked... kind of strange, definitely far from repaired.

"It is," Danse blurted out. "And you're not, this is just... nah. Seems like robotics and power armors are not as similiar as I thought. I'm not really succesfull with this, I'm just... passing time," he smiled and looked to the ground. Nate couldn't overlook different vibe Danse was giving off. He didn't seemed depressed per say, and even if he was he wouldnt let it show, but he was... strangely passive. His voice not as  strong and proud as it used to. 

"Listen, I..." Nate decided to go straight to the point because his coincience was killing him. "I hope you're alright here, Danse. I know it must suck to be so isolated, not able to go back home and I'm not here too often, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," he immediately replied with calm voice. "I understand you must have a lot of responsibilities. You're Paladin now, I've been there and it's not easy. Not to mention Maxson... Is he too hard on you? For... what you did?" guilt seeped through his eyes. Nate decided it would be good to finally sit down and did so next to Danse on the couch. 

"It's not... too bad. He's distant and cold with me but he haven't mentioned it after, so I guess he tries to forget about it..." 

"I see... Maxson has a lot on his shoulders, you must have that in mind." Nate looked at Danse with suprise. Was he really defending him even after what happened? He did let him go, yes, but it was only because of Nate and his determination. If he wasn't there... he would have cut Danse's throat himself with pleasure, they were both sure of that. And Nate understood Maxson's reasoning, it was just... a little too fanatical sometimes. 

"Let's not talk about work for once," Nate shook his head after short pause. 

"What... do you want to talk about then?" Danse awkwardly smiled. He realized that... there basically isn't anything else to talk about, and not just with Nate. Brotherhood was his life and everything he thought about and all he did - all he was. There wasn't really anything else he cared about or liked, aside from his Power Armor that was taken from him too. 

 

Nate sighted and after short consoderation put his hand on Danse's shoulder. He tensed at first, not used to much human contact, especially from his fellow soldiers, but then he relaxed when he saw Nate's soft, friendly smile. 

"I want you to tell me how you're _really_ doing here, Danse. Honestly."

"I'm honestly good, I'm alive and... I have a lot time to think..." his eyes changed, becoming a little shallow and sad. Of course, Nate thought, it still borthers him. He knew that when he convinced Danse to not give up on his life, he only helped him from the worst. Rest was gonna be endless days and hours of doubts and questions, that was just inevitable.

"What are you thinking about exactly?" 

"You don't have to worry, friend," Danse quickly smiled and his voice got a lot warmer as he noticed the genuine concern in man's face. "I'm not... planning on quitting. I just need to... kh," he irritably growled. "This whole time, I've been going over it in my head, trying to find... something, something in my past, some memory that could have told me... There had to be something, indication, but... I just... can't find anything," Danse just let everything out, that whole wave of emotions that was torturing him for the past few weeks. 

Nate watched him, his chest clenched from the sigh of that Great, honest, loyal man being so broken and lost. 

"I can't stop thinking about why Institute made me. When they did, they had to have use for me, there had to be reason I was created - some terrible reason. I... can't stop wondering that what if I'm just copy of someone else, someone they killed so they can put me in their place. All of my memories... They feel like they are mine, but..."

Danse stopped himself right when he realized what emotional vomit is he projecting on Nate. God, he didn't cared, he didn't cared about feelings of a Synth. Loneliness was making him act stupid. 

"You ran away, Danse. You're not theirs anymore and they're gone. You were a warrior even before they wanted you to and you escaped, you understand that? Doesn't matter if your memories are yours or not, they make you who you are now," he squeezed Danse's shoulder, sending shivers through his spine. It was too long since any human contact...

So he just stared at him with disbelief for a minute. Nate - standing by his side and helping him without wanting anything in return, yet again.

"I... You're probably right. I shouldn't think about it so much, or I'll go crazy," he chuckled. Nate was still holding him, his was warm and big, it felt nice, safe in a nice way. 

"Yeah, well... We sure don't want _that_ ,"  Nate noted jokingly and laughted while finally taking his hand away, making Paladin at least genuinely smile. He did that - making Danse happy. When he wasn't there it really felt... strange, maybe even more than being apart from Brotherhood. "Look, Maxson's just taking it all a little too seriously. I mean, just acting like you're nothing to him and ordering to kill you after you faithfully served the Brotherhood for decades..." 

Danse gloomily looked to the ground. 

"He had valid reasons to do so. There's still possibility that I was put there by the Institute to... compromise the Brotherhood." Just saying that out loud made him sick to his stomach. "Maybe all I feel for the cause is just... put there by _them_. Maybe I was supposed to snap one day and make as much damage as possible."

"That doesn't matter now, because you didn't. And you _won't_ ," Nate said it almost as if he was angry that Danse keeps talking like that, and he was. Yeah, maybe it _was_ possible. But he didn't cared. He didn't cared, because it was Danse. "So these are kinds of thoughts you torture yourself with down here, huh?" he sighted defeately and tried to come up with something, anything that could help Danse out. He was happy for his and Haylen's support - they were probably the only things making him feel human right now. But it wasn't enough. Danse needed something more, to lift up his spirit. It wasn't too safe to take him out, at least not yet, because Brotherhood vertibirds were still quite active in searching for last runaway members if Institute and synths.  

"Shall I steal some Power Armor for you? I think Maxson would have noticed though and figured out why it dissapeared. He would probably go all Rambo on me," Nate laughted and Danse couldn't help from it either because he clearly saw that image in his head and it was too true to not be funny. 

"No need, Soldier," Danse shook his head with amused smile. "Brotherhood needs them more than I do now. I can manage. I just... need to get into robotics now, seeing that only my kind can give me company here... At least for now."

 _Gosh_! Every time Nate thought he actually made Danse feel better and lightened his mood, he slipped right back down. It was slowly starting to irritate Nate, making him desperate and sad. 

With sigh, he leaned towards Danse and hugged him, because that was kind of one last thing he could think of to cheer person up. 

He felt him completely freeze under him, not breathing for a moment, but then when he finally did, his breath was hot and shaky. 

"Sorry, hey," Nate quickly looked at him. He seemed a little... shocked. "Was this first time someone hugged you?" Nate asked that as a joke at first, but then when he saw face Danse made, he suprisingly lifted his eyebrows.

"With all of my memories before the Brotherhood being false I guess... it was," Danse admitted. 

That made the new Paladin feel all new kinds of sad. So that was why he was so... unnatural and awkward when it came to, well, human-ish expressing of emotions. It wasn't because he was a synth, it was because he never experienced any of it and they never borthered to put that into his head. 

As Nate watched him, dangerously, incredibly stupid idea started to appear in his head.

 

**He's going to seduce Danse.**

**And he's gonna _really_ show him how that humanity in him feels.**

 

"Paladin Preston, I repeat Paladin Preston, needed aboard." Nate's Pip-Boy radio began to shout at him. 

They both looked at each other, Danse giving him understanding glance. Nate breathed out and got up. 

"Get back to the Prydwen, soldier. All you do there is a lot more important and chatting here with me." To Nate's suprise, Danse gave him strangely... playful grin that seemed almost... as if he was flirting with him, but that wasn't possible. Or was it?

"I'll be back soon, alright?" Nate pointed his finger at him as he slowly walked to the elevator.

"Ad Victoriam, brother," Danse nodded proudly and was happy for that short moment when he could feel like part of the Brotherhood again by saying that to him. 

"Take care, Danse," Nate also nodded at him with warm smile and stepped into the elevator. After it closed, Danse stayed sitting there and he felt something linger in him, his stomach felt funny. It was kind of like feeling that someone is gonna attack him, just... good.

Like something unexpected was coming.

 

 

_Ooooh and he had no damn idea what that something is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For f*cks sake, this was supposed to be one piece work! But I'm horrible human being and can't write shortly so there will be one more chapter with ALL THE SMUT. Promise. Ghehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, look at all that sweet sweet smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaall the smut is here! I did it, I fucking finished it, because all of your kudos motivated me, ou yeah! And I think it worked out even better than I imagined. :3

That stupid, insane idea changed into days of careful preparation and planning.

As a good soldier, Nate considered his chances, diligently studying his every memory with Danse, trying to find a little of that something that he gave him before he left last time. That playfulness, flirting maybe. Danse would never do such thing openly. He was too strict and too damn good mannered for that. Nate did looked at him in _that way_ few times before, I mean... He was Danse. Only reason was his personality, aside that, he didn't understood how anyone can see him as not extremely attractive man, because he was. Yeah, the personality was only problem. He wasn't too sure if he'll even get to him because Danse learned to keep everything professional and serious at all times - only here and there it managed to slip away and he showed his more relaxed side. So yeah - at the end of the day, Nate figured that there must be piece of Danse that wants it and he will just have to pray that that piece of him will be strong enough to help him.

Every single day, Nate found some time for his little plan. He would find an excuse for scouting and looking around the Commonwealth for nice pieces of Power Armors. Maybe Danse couldn't have his old one but new Paladin swore he will give him something even better. And he could perfectly see Danse's eyes light up as he imagined the moment he will grant him with that gift.

It took a little longer than he expected and made it even harder for him to actually visit Danse and spend some time with him, but that didn't matter at the end. He knew that what comes at the end will be enough.

It made him simper like an idiot every time he thought about it.

One morning, after whole night of working on it, he finally finished the Power Armor. He tried to make it as similliar to his old T60 Paladin one as possible. There were some details and little parts that were not exactly the same but there were also parts that were even better. He did few cool improvements he knew Danse will love. With a smile across his face, Nate stood in front of the Armor and felt proud. It was just the beginning though. With dirty thoughts playing in his mind, he went to clean himself. He definitely did not wanted to give this to Danse and try to seduce him all filthy and smelling like rusted metal.

While changing his clothes, he faltered a little. For the first time, he thought about the possibility that... Danse will refuse him. It was just his stupid, insane idea anyways - that Danse will be interested. Maybe he doesn't like that kind of thing. Maybe he doesn't like men at all. Or Nate in that matter.

No. Questioning yourself won't get you anywhere, Nate thought and pulled clean, white tank top over his head.

He jumped into the Power Armor and set an destination into his Pip Boy. Listening Post Bravo.

 

When he arrived, it was already dark. That was good.

He took the elevator down and then proceeded through the room. It looked even nicer than last time he visited - all the dirt and dust on the ground was swept away, it looked clean and honestly kinda cozy. He saw candles lit in the main room and that made him even more excited - it was like some higher force was playing exactly into his plans. Danse putting these pretty romantic candles around there? Oh boy, it was his lucky day, Nate thought and his confidence about this whole thing only grew.

Danse noticed him quickly because it was kind of impossible miss the sound of heavy steps of Power Armor, and Nate realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea to just go there unannounced inside the Armor because when he saw Danse, he already aimed a gun at him, probably expecting he is just someone from the Brotherhood who came to finish the job.

"It's me, it's me! Hey!" Nate quickly lifted his hands above his head and then took the helmet off.

"Oh," Danse gasped with shock, his hands still slightly shaking as he dropped his hand with the gun down. "I thought... I almost shot you. You should be more careful coming here like that. I never know... Didn't know it was you, that's all. I didn't expected you to come by," he relaxed his pose a little.

"I'm sorry," Nate chuckled like an idiot. "I didn't wanted to startle you, I swear. I guess I just got so used to walking around memebers of the Brotherhood in Power Armor that it didn't occured to me."

"I understand what you mean. I felt the same way. Not anymore but still..."

Oh no, you're not getting sad again, Nate thought and then quickly jumped out of the armor.

"Nice one, isn't it?"

"I must say that it is really something," Danse agreed and while putting his gun away, he slowly walked closer to the armor and carefully examined it like a piece of art. "It reminds me the one I used to have," he couldn't help but say it with sad, bitter tone. "This seems a little better, chm. Nice details. Must be ten times more effective." Nate just watched him with smile on his face, fascinated by that piece of metal.

"Oh yeah. It is really something. It took me long time to repair it and make it work."

"You did all of this yourself? I'm impressed..." he looked at him with admiration.

"Well, yeah. For you."

Nate felt like little boy somewhere deep inside, flirting with a girl for the first time again.

"For me?" Danse blinked like he didn't heard him right.

"Yeah. Of course! It's yours. You deserve it. And you don't have one. Couldn't let that happen," Nate grinned.

"I-I... I can't accept this..." Danse seemed literally shocked. Why would someone do something like that for him? Why would he do that? "Y-You should take it, make good use of it. I'm sure Brotherhood needs every one they can get and-"

"I don't care what Brotherhood needs. They have enough of these, Danse. I care about what you need. You need a Power Armor. Gosh, you almost lived in that thing. For your sake, you take it, please. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here. Maybe this... will remind you that you are still one of us. And you have still people who care about you." 

It looked like everything Nate said made Danse completely speechless. After weeks of sitting in that one room, alone, thinking about what failure he is, thinking about his own worth, or lack of it, and terribly missing his home and family... He didn't expected this in his wildest dreams. This... expression of kindness and friendship.

"I... don't know what to say."

"Don't have to say anything," Nate smiled with his hands resting on his chest. "Maaaybe just 'thank you'."

"Thank you!" he blurted out quickly and emphatically. "I... You never fail to suprise me. Since the moment I found out the truth about myself... you keep doing the exact opposite of what I expect you to do. Opposite of what I would have done in your position. You... you're a true friend, Nate," Danse smiled, awkwardly unsure how to act in this situation because he never experienced something like it.

"Is there anything else I can help with to make this feel easier?" Nate looked at him, his corners constantly going upwards as he couldn't stop thinking about what he's planning to do.

"I think... I think that this is more than enough," he sighted. "I don't know how to repay you all t his. I suppose... I have some potatoes here and some... bread and... Ugh... Nuka Cola isn't exactly something I wanna give you after you brought me a gift like this. I'm really sorry, I'm afraid my options are miserably limited here..."

 

 

"It's alright, Danse," he made step towards him and touched his shoulder. He immediately felt Danse's muscles contract under his skin. "No neeed to be fancy. Look. I just want to make this a little easier for you. I know you are a soldier. We both are. So I get this need to... look and act tough all the time. In the span of few hours, everything you had and everything you knew was... ripped away from you. Your world was turned upside down. I know I wasn't there for you as much as I wanted to but... I just want you to know what you're still the same for me. I don't care how you feel about this whole thing, but you are still human to me. Nothing has changed," Nate looked Danse into his eyes. He was barely even breathing and just... stared at him.

"I-I... After everything that Brotherhood has taught you, how could you feel like this about me?" All that he just heard did not made any sense. It didn't fit with everything he knew. "I'm afraid that you still don't really understand how serious this is. That... I'm really one of them. It's hard enough for me to understand, to accept it, maybe you just..."

"I risked my life to keep you alive, remember? I understand what you are. And I understand how hard it must be for you to come to terms with these... well, human feelings. I just want you to know that... I can help you with these things. I can help you overcome the bad you feel. Make it... good."

Danse didn't even realized that Nate got closer to him, so close that their skin got hot like it was craving the contact that was so close.

Hurricane of frantic thoughts started to swirl through Paladin's head. Was he flirting with him? His tone and the way he looked at him, the change in his soothing voice... This was how humans act when they flirt, right? But was it really the case? Maybe he was just going crazy. Maybe it was just all the loneliness and separation from humans that was making him think like this. It must have been. No way this was really happening. He was one of his Brothers, he was his friend, good friend, but...

"I know you're not the most... familiar with these things, so I'll give you a hint, alright? I'm trying to... help you cope. There isn't much better thing for that than... well, sex..." Nate decided to just explain it, to make sure Danse really understands what's going to happen. He was giving him chance to just say no. It wouldn't make him happy but it was still possibility. Not that he wanted that. No, he wanted to give Danse every single positive human feeling there is.

"I um... We really shouldn't... You really shouldn't do this, soldier."

"Stop calling me soldier. I'm not just that to you, or am I?"

"N-No! Of course not, you're..." What? What is he, Danse asked himself in his mind, terrified by the question. What the hell was he to him?

"I'm gonna show you, alright? I'm gonna show you what... being close to someone feels like, okay? And then... maybe then you can find some words to name... what you feel," Nate made another step and their bodies pressed against each other, muscle on muscle, separated just by their thin shirts. Danse's cheeks got hot and red and his breath faltered. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt like this. Was it... Was it ever? With all of his memories being fake, has he ever been this close to any human being?

Burried in his thoughts, he couldn't catch a moan escaping his lips as Nate pressed his pelvis towards his croach. Paladin immediatelly felt his whole face going red from shame but before he could apologize, Nate smiled and silenced him with a kiss. It was hot and sticky and wet but it felt so good. Danse clumsily held his tongue while Nate expertly found his way to it and started weave both of them together.

Oh god, why did it felt so good?

Danse felt his groin grow and throb. His heart was going insane.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Nate whispered between the kissed and to him suprise, Danse immediately found his mouth again and hungrily continued, like he couldn't take even second away from him. It was going good. It was going great, even better than Nate expected. But now he felt even worse for Danse -  how long was he holding this in him? Was he so damn awkward with being human, only used to being the perfect little obedient soldier, that he didn't even realized he has these feelings and urges? Oh yeah, urges. Nate could feel how hard was Danse getting, it was insane.

"W-Wait, you... You told me you had a wife."

"Shut up, Danse," Nate grabbed him around his neck and push him closer to his temporary bed close behind them. While sitting down, Danse was becoming a little scared of his own feelings - the fire he felt inside his chest, the energy and the thoughts rushing through his head - was it normal? So intense and strong. It was like nothing he ever experienced. "Doesn't matter what you are. Man. Woman. Synth. I don't care, alright?" he breathed out between the heated kisses. "Does it feel good, Danse? Tell me, does it?"

"Y-Yes," words pushed themselves out of his mouth before he could even think about the answer. "Yes, it feels... It feels so..."

"I know," Nate smiled, almost chuckled, and moved his hands to Danse's pants. That made ex-Paladin falter for a moment. It was unfamiliar sensation. He knew what's going to happen but it was still... new. "It's okay. Just tell me what you want to do, Danse. Tell me what you need," he whispered it into man's ear with daring, urging tone that made Danse's whole body shiver.

"I... I just need to l-let it out," he clumsily tried to unbutton his pants. His bulge was already huge, pressing against the fabric and making him go crazy.

"Don't worry about that," Nate bit his lip and proceeded to help. He quickly opened his pants and finally freed his pre-cum dripping cock from his underwear. Danse let out loud, wild moans, sounding almost like a growl, and rested his cheek on Nate's shaved head, making it impossible for him to look him into eye because he was too shy to do so in that moment. The moment he felt Nate's hand around his cock was moment when everything started to completely melt. His mind went into this haze and it was all he was able to notice. "Damn," Nate chuckled but his voice was now shaking with lust too. "You're so hairy. I love it," he moans while taking his own dick out and pressing it against Danse's. What Nate said made Paladin flattered and even more horny at the same time. "You wanna fuck me, Danse?"  
  
Rough push that made Nate lay on his back was quick, clear answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay. You're the boss now, alright?" Nate smiled, trying to make the man as comfortable as possible. "No more taking orders. Just do what your heart tells you. Or your cock," Nate grinned a little and quickly tried to find pocket in his pants. "We're gonna need this," he showed Danse this small round box, like from some cream. "It's gonna make things a lot easier for me," he said while looking at Danse's cock that was... well, impressive size. It was a while since Nate did this but he prepared himself before coming there. It was going to feel great, for the both of them. He was going to make sure of that.

Danse seemed eager to start but unsure at the same time - he thought about the fact that he had no real idea how to do this without hurting man below him. That was the last thing he wanted. And Nate was lying there so open to him, so exposed. It wasn't wise thing to do, it wasn't what he was taught as a soldier. Yet he did it for him, trusting him with something so personal...

"It's alright," he said softly, taking Danse's hand and guiding his fingers to the open box with clear, obviously sticky liquid in it. He wanted him to do it...? Danse felt his cheeks burn but he still scooped some of the lubricant out with two of his fingers and a little awkwardly moved himself between Nate's opened legs as he tried to position himself the way Danse will have good access to his anal. Paladin's cock twitched when he ran his eyes over Nate's tense abs and then his hard cock resting on his belly. "Don't be a tease, come on," Nate whined and raised his pelvis more. Danse gasped and finally inserted him fingers into Nate. His head went immediately back with blissful moan coming from his mouth. That was just making everything worse - Danse wanted to skip this whole preparation and go straight at it, he could almost feel Nate around his cock, so tight and wonderful... But no. He was a soldier. He knew how to control himself.

Slowly, he moved two of his fingers inside Nate while taking slowly breathing. He watched his face as slight discomfort quickly turned into pleasure seaping through. Danse pushed and turned them inside, stretching him, and catched himself almost drool over the idea that it's gonna be him in there, in just a moment.

"That's alright," Nate swallowed hardly and finally looked at Danse. "Come here. Come on," he made him kneel above him. "It's okay."

"I'll... I'll try to be gentle," Danse still questioned himself, he was scared; scared that Institute didn't programmed this into him, scared that he will hurt him or do something wrong, because he was not human, he never went through this, he never experienced... beautiful moment like this and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Be as rough as you want, okay? Danse," Nate took his cheek and drew Danse's face closer to his. "I want you to feel everything. Fuck me as hard as you can, understand, soldier?" he looked him deep into the eyes.

Shit. There was something about bringing anything to do with Brotherhood - all he really knew, thing he was always sure about and in charge of - that turned Danse on so much he didn't even really looked down, he just pushed himself into Nate with this long, firm motion like his life depended on it.

"Fuck," Nate moaned, as loud as possible, and grabbed Paladin's shoulders. "Fuck, that's what I'm talking about, Danse."

He moved again, with his teeth clenched, wheezing like a bull, and with his eyes closed concentrated just on his dick inside Nate. It felt so fucking hot and tight and just beautiful, he almost wanted to cry tears of joy. Groans and moans slowly started to escape his lips too as he pushed harder and harder into Nate, as far as he could, slowly increasing the speed of thrusts.

He never felt anything like this.

Pulsing body below him, accepting him, craving him, welcoming him. Nate's mouth devouring his, his fingers scratching Danse's hairy chest and moments later caressing it with love. When he hit that right spot few times, it felt like Nate's whole existence depended on Danse, like he was everything he needed in that moment. He cried and moaned and called his name over and over again. No Paladin Danse, no Paladin, no soldier, no, just... Danse. And he moaned Nate's name too. Whispered it, carefully but with lust and need because he needed him too.

Orgasm catched Danse by suprise - he didn't even realized it's coming to an end until it was too late and his dick was twitching inside Nate, sending almost electric impulses through his whole body together with the most beautiful, sweet feeling he ever experienced. With their mouths open, sweat dripping over their faces, they both came almost simultaneously, making it that more powerful. After it was done, they remained in one position for good few minutes - it was taking both of them a while before they could get into the reality again. Danse was catching his breath, being the one doing most of the hard work, and he was definitely not just messing around before.

Nate was still shaking a little, so Paladin looked at him with slight concern.

"Have I... Have I made it painful for you?"

"No," Nate let out a breath and them smiled wholeheartedly. "No, you didn't. Don't worry."

"Alright. Alright... That's um... good to hear," he nodded, finally taking a breath and lying beside him, alrough it was hard for them to fit on the small matress.

"That was something..." Danse had to smile when Nate said that. It really was. "I can't be the only one who kind of wanted to scream 'Ad Victoriam' on the edge, aren't I?" he bursted into laugh and Danse couldn't help it but do the same. When Nate saw him like that, happy and carefree it truly warmed his heart. This was exactly - **exactly** \- what he wanted to achieve. This. This... human moment, to show him how it feels. "Danse...?" he looked at him with soft gaze.

"Yes?"

"You understand now?"

When he asked, Danse stopped breathing and found his eyes. There was so much on his mind, so much he wanted to express, but there were no words for the things he felt. And that was something... that was something that made him feel like this is not anything that any scientist could have just programmed into his brain, just like that, no. He knew what he is but now, in that moment he really believed he can live same life as before, as a human being.

"I understand. Thank you..." soft smile appeared on his face as he leaned towards Nate to kiss him. "Thank you so much."


End file.
